


once (twice, thrice, is it going on?)

by toge



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Lesbian Sex, Vaginal Fingering, exes to fwb, post breakup, post breakup sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toge/pseuds/toge
Summary: for everything that happens once can never happen again, but everything that happens twice will surely happen a third time.for us, loving each other was our once.
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	once (twice, thrice, is it going on?)

**Author's Note:**

> IT’S MY EXPLICIT FIC DEBUT! [ screams into the void ] please do not judge me for i am trying... i just like girls i think they are neat
> 
> thank you to [lia](https://twitter.com/crolloh) and qi for hearing me cry about my crush on miwa for the past few days i love you both

_ Frankly I wish I were dead  
_ _ When she left, she wept _

_ a great deal; she said to me, “This parting must be  
_ _ endured. I go unwillingly.” _

_ -S.L _

* * *

It’s a different kind of hurt when a longing burned with desire is cooled once again, brought down by a hundred degrees. It’s a different kind of hurt when marks aren’t a sign of love, but a sign of saying a tearless goodbye.

It’s a different kind of hurt loving Haiba Alisa.

“Alisa,” Miwa’s teeth meet her swollen lips, but she isn’t exactly sure where the pain is coming from really. She doesn’t know if it’s from her throbbing vulva, or if it’s from how bad it hurts on the  _ inside.  _

“More,” Miwa begs, like she  _ once _ did, again and again, “give me more.” Alisa strokes the entrance of Miwa’s core with light fingers, which opens up, slick and greedy with response. Alisa’s tongue manouevers the soft pink flesh to prepare the needy girl filled with craving, before sliding in two fingers, curling them up (just like how Miwa  _ once _ loved).

Alisa strokes deep in her hot vulva, the slick sound of fuck washing over her ears as Miwa grinds her hips into the sheets with no sense of direction to it. Alisa slides in a third finger, slowly at first, circling them to feel every wall residing in Miwa. 

Alisa fucks Miwa deeply, warmly, slowly till the muscles of her arm raged with effort, but all ignored as she witnesses Miwa’s crimson, twisted face, the needy girl’s look becoming desperate with every thrust of Alisa’s fingers and every flick of Alisa’s tongue on her clit. 

Even with mouth full and hands occupied, Alisa never lets her eyes divert from Miwa’s every bit of lust playing on her expression. Miwa was gorgeous from head to toe, and she was  _ once  _ Alisa’s.  _ Once.  _

The muscles of Miwa’s pussy jerks tight, as an unexpected orgam burns through her own body, catching them both off guard for a second. Alisa’s fingers stutter for a second but she keeps going. Alisa wants to see Miwa screaming for her again.

She gets precisely what she wants, as she sucks Miwa’s pretty thighs before letting her tongue do the work that her fingers did before. 

Uknownst to the blonde girl whose tongue continues to circle clockwise around Miwa’s sore, very  _ wet,  _ beating tulip of once love, a heart lies comfortably between sore breasts. A heart that once beat for the girl strumming below Miwa Kageyama. 

_ Once.  _

_ It’s not the same anymore, Miwa. Who hasn’t done that — loved so intently even after everything has gone? Loved something that has washed its hands of you? _

_ It’s you. _

“Alisa,” she says, more desperate than ever. She releases and gives in, and lets her shoulders drop, exhaling every breath that she held within her. They shudder together, pleasure rippling between their bodies in a feedback loop until Miwa collapses onto the sheets again. Alisa pulls her face away from Miwa’s swollen core, and presses her naked body against the flushed girl.

Alisa runs her thumb across her lips, before pressing it against Miwa’s, and the latter opens her mouth almost instinctively, letting her tongue do the work against the sticky substance against the soft finger that she once held.  _ Once.  _

“Your mouth looks needy tonight, Kageyama,” Alisa hums, leaning in, and for a moment the thought of kissing Alisa in a non-sexual context crosses Miwa’s mind — kissing Alisa with love, kissing Alisa for  _ Alisa,  _ kissing her once out of love. _ Once. _

“Alisa,” Miwa’s voice shudders alongside her body as Alisa’s fingers find their way to Miwa’s tender breast, as they attempt to connect between her sore nipple. “You’ve been saying that a lot,” Alisa giggles, “a lot more than before.”  _ Before.  _

“Alisa, kiss me,” Miwa begs (oh god, is she actually  _ begging _ right now?), eyes instinctively becoming teary.  _ I want to kiss you again, with or without love; you steer, you decide, you control. _

Alisa looks taken aback at first. And then, a smile. “What baby Miwa wants, baby Miwa gets,” she says, leaning in and slotting her mouth whole into Miwa’s. Miwa hungrily gasps, letting the lines between passion and desire cross and slowly blur, before they disappear — and suddenly, she’s just all for the girl on top of her.

The way Alisa kissed, an all-in sensuous dance of tongue and lips, her mouth latcihng onto Miwa’s like there was no other form of sustenance that she ever needed. A hot and sweet sucking on Miwa’s tongue burns her from mouth to breasts to clit, and suddenly but surely, Miwa is set aflame, scorched to the depths of lust.

Alisa attempts to pull away, but Miwa lets out an open-mouthed whine, reeling Alisa back in with a bite of the tongue. 

“Miwa,” Alisa moans out for the first time that night, “ _ why can’t I let you go _ ?”

Miwa pulls away immediately, and looks at the all-too-familiar green eyes of the girl she once called home, the girl that once belonged to her, the girl who was once  _ hers. Once.  _

“What are we doing, Miwa?” Alisa’s voice cracks, and she lets her head down, eyes diverting its gaze from the stumped girl before her. Miwa curses under her breath.

It was true. What the  _ fuck  _ were they doing, what were they  _ thinking?  _

The first time it happened was in a bar — alas, two familiar broken hearts find their way to each other again, and drunk kisses progress into heat from alcohol to tongue and mouth, and a cubicle in a secluded toilet calls it their first.

And then the second time, where Miwa texts Alisa to come over for more wine, even though they both  _ exactly  _ knew where it would lead to. It does happen, and then Alisa initiates the third, and then Miwa the fourth and fifth again, and Alisa is here, at the sixth. After six months of being together, after three months of being apart. 

_ Once  _ together, sex as a twice, thrice… enumeration as the root of their evil.

There’s never really an equation to describe it, or why it couldn’t ever be solved. If there were seven Millennium Prize problems that are yet to be solved, Miwa would gladly contribute theirs alongside the Riemann hypothesis or Hodge conjecture.

Haiba Alisa once belonged to a girl named Miwa Kageyama.  _ Once.  _ Their love happened once, and never did again. Their post-breakup sex happened twice, and then it just kept happening. Now it was a road with no road home.

Just two girls, once loved, vowed to never love again —

* * *

_ for everything that happens once can never happen again, but everything that happens twice will surely happen a third time.  
— P.C  _

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that was good aaaa kudos and comments make my day!! find me on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/suoko) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/fshigro) thank you for reading this again i love you


End file.
